


Broken Camera Lenses

by Kyioti0



Category: Lance McClain - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender, keith kogane - Fandom, klance - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, LGBT, LGBT+, M/M, Tumblr, YouTube, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyioti0/pseuds/Kyioti0
Summary: Lance and Keith are big-time YouTube stars, and one day they meet up at a con. They decided to do a collab and smile and laugh at the silly jokes and stupid mullet remarks they make.
Keith misses his flight, and the one after it. So Lance says he can come back with him, and he does. Its only a few hours away anyways, what's the harm?
Except Keith doesn't want to leave. Lance's stupid jokes and beautiful ocean blue eyes have made him, CONVINCED him really, to stay.So he does.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> I'm a new person to this site, even tho I am legit always on here.
> 
> Weird question, should I put this one other sites? If anyone reads it I might end up doing that but yeah.  
> I'm Kyioti0 and I might introduce a co-author later if this gets over 20 reads tbh.
> 
> Have fun???
> 
> P.s. Lance is based off Jack and Keith is based off Cry. Not saying I ship them, just that they are based off them as characters.

"Anyways guys, that's about it for this video of Until Dawn, see you next timeeee!" Lance said to the camera he had on his desk. He sighed and cracked his neck. He still had to record another four videos. It was 2am and it would take until about 7am.

He cracked his knuckles and got up, grabbing his water bottle. Music played quietly in the background and he smiled, remembering the song from when he was in high school. He had dropped out of college to continue work full-time for Youtube, and it had turned out pretty well actually. He had over a million subscribers and was going to multiple conventions every year. He had a nice house and it was quiet. 

_Speaking of conventions..._ He had to go to Indy Popcon and he still hadn't packed. He was leaving the day after tomorrow, so he decided to make it happen now. It would take time away from recording, but He had a whole two days. So he started on his bags, and packed.

 

It was 4am when he was done packing. He had left out his camera to record more and decided to do that now. 

So he flicked on his camera and turned on the game he was playing. It was called Layers of Fear.

He smiled at the camera. "What's up dudes, it's me, Lance, and I'm here playing Layers of Fear! Appearently its a demo and a horror game so I decided I would try it!" He smiled and turned to his computer. He started that game and smiled.

 

"AHH WHAT THE FUCK-" He cursed as the window slammed shut. He spewed out curse words in Spanish and took a deep breath. "That scared me to hell and back oh my fucking god haha." He laughed slightly and continued the game.

"OoooOo Thats So cool!" He said as things disappeared around him. "Thats So cool! And also this game has fucking amazing ass graphics. Like, real life looks worse then this???" He suddenly got a text and looked at his phone. "SHHHUTTTTT UPPPPP-" He said, before seeing who it was. "Oops. Thats my Mamí." He texted her back and laughed. "She just said I was a loser. Like normal."

* * *

* * *

 

As the days flew by, Indy Popcon was closer then he wanted. First, he woke up late and had to Uber to his plane. Then he almost missed his flight and had to explain in Spanish then in English why he had a lightsaber in his bag and then he got into his stupid plane.

He sat next to a guy eating way to loudly and he sighed. He  _ **hated**_ loud eaters. It made him uncomfortable and way to anxious. 

So he plugged in his headphone and listen to music way to loud for his poor ears to handle.

* * *

* * *

 

As his mother use to say, "The louder the people are, the more secrets they have." This guy must have a fucking barrel full of secrets to be eating this damn loud.  _Crunch. Crunch. CrunCH-_

Lance fucking lost it.

"Can you not eat so fucking loudly?" He said to the person beside him. They took another bite and looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Just crunch crunch crunch over and over. We are on this ride for three more fucking hours. You are worse then my Mamí on a trip to the dentist!" He said, and the person put the food away. He sighed and let out a breath, listening to his music. He was so, so tired.

So he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

* * *

"Excuse me passengers, the plane will be landing soon. Please get your stuff ready and have a nice trip." A female's voice said and static buzzed her out. Lance grabbed his bag from under the chair and smiled as he looked out the window. He was so happy.

After about an hour, the passengers were climbing off the plane. Including Lance. He took out his phone and set it out of airplane mood and after a few seconds a phone call appeared.

The name 'Pidge' across the screen with the picture of a person with orange hair and freckles with green braces and a hoodie. He answered it. "Hey Pidge. No, yeah... I'm at the airport. I know. I'll be there in a hour." He explained to the person on the other side of the line.

"Yeah yeah. Don't get your glasses in a twist, Four-Eyes." He hung up on the voice yelling at him and laughed, walking to call a cab.

As he was driving there, he got a call from Hunk. "Hey Hunk." He smiled, and the voice replied. "What do you mean? A Tumblr kid? And a big youtuber? Okay. Yeah. I'll get along with him." 

He promised himself to break that promise.

* * *

 

As soon as he got there, he signed into his hotel room and ran to the con. He had already gotten his badge and walked around until he found the room they were suppose to be in. He had bought a few things and the panel started in about 20 minutes. Pidge, Hunk, Shiro, Allura, Coran, and another kid he didn't know. 

He assumed this was the new kid. He was wearing a mask and had a mullet tied in a man-bun. 

 

Lance fell in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I was a jerk as a kid lol


End file.
